Crimson Tears
by Random-Hero-Tracy
Summary: After rejected by his brothers, Jin is lost in the world with no escape. Someone's after him. And the only person who can help, is the last person he'd expect. A Hiei and Jin yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Wow! Hello readers, my name is Jin Takia. This is my first story on this website, I feel so proud sniffles Well a litlte bit about me self? Ah...I liek aniem obviously, and I LOVE Jin. He's ADORABLE hugs Jin plushie Wait..this is my own fictional story, I can do what I want. I'll fucking hug Jin himself! Glomps Jin

Yes my friends, this is in fact a yaoi story between Jin and Hiei, I must say it is quite difficult to get these two together. If you find gay relationships, swearing, alcohol, self-torture, and sexual content offending please leave now. If not, please enjoy. No flames, but I'll take criticism just fine. I'll appreciate you trying to help out. But I don't need a message saying; " YOU SUCK!" So please keep your bad little comments to yourselves and maybe our fucking world wouldn't suck so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho or any of the characters from YuYu Hakusho, which sucks ass.

Chapter One

It was a cold winter breeze in the Ice realm. Deep in the thick forest a young girl with mint green hair and red ruby eyes. The eyes of her father, they were quite beautiful one would say. And as the young Ice maiden played in the snow with her animal friends, whose furry coats allowed them to stay with the girl, an unknown watcher stayed high above the trees watching her. " Yukina…"

Hiei woke with a startled reaction to his dream. He looked around the cold hard ground of which he fell asleep on; black tear gems were everywhere. He normally found these whenever he dreamed of his sister. To imagine how it must feel just to have her hold him, how warm and safe he would feel. But those are just dreams, he thought as he picked up a small gem. It soon broke into ashes almost instantly. His gems were similar to yukina's, made in the same way and looked for by millions. But his were considered worthless, the really were. They were nothing but ashes; his tainted heart made so. So why did Demons hunt for them, well whom wouldn't like a little souvenir to show they made Hiei Jaganshi cry? No one, only his dreams ever made him cry. He stretched and yawned and looked around, no one. No one was ever there when he woke up. He felt a deep stab of pain, the loneliness. He then pulled out a small knife from his pocket, stained with dried blood. He sat down on the rocky ground in the makia, the night sky darkening everything. The full moon reflecting just enough light for him to she his scars. _His scars_, he thought. _These are my scars, of my doing. _He then took the blade to his arm, and slowly began to slice the flesh apart. The sharp sting of pain, the flood of excitement and horror though him, a few more cuts, two or three stabs, and then nothing. He fell to the ground, blood everywhere. Nothing but pain, that was it. That was al he felt, all he thought about. But this pain, was nothing compared to the pain he felt when he was alone. And the hundreds of stabs, cuts, and scars showed that when he did it, he felt just a little less alone. And as a sudden heavy breeze took the ashes of his tears and flooded them into the air, he didn't realize that soon he'd feel even less alone then now.

Else where however, someone was having there own problems. In the training grounds of the shinobi, a certain wind master was opening a tall glass of sake, this having been his fourth bottle. This amount would kill any human, and a bit more a demon. But he didn't care, it truly didn't matter. A part of him wanted to die, to leave the world he doesn't belong in. No one understands him; they shun him away and treat him lower then dirt for the things that make him special. Even Touya, it was a cold, windy night the night Touya abandoned him. He said he was leaving. Jin didn't understand. He said he could not find himself being with Jin anymore, being on his team. Jin started to cry.

_And the reason, you are wondering? Why I am leaving, Jin. You well always be my friend. But I know what you are, and that is forbidden. It would disgust any demon, and it disgusts even me. I can not be a part of your life if that is the life you have chosen. Jin…I'm sorry…I love you. But not the way you love me…_

Jin found himself drinking faster until at last the bottle was empty, like he was. So what if he was gay, so what? He sighed, he knew that homosexuals were one of the most disgusting creatures in the makia. And yes, he felt a compassion for Touya, he did then and now. He figured it didn't matter, he was already hated, what else more could he lose. He learned exactly what he could lose though, and hated himself for it even more. He sighed and held onto himself as the cold breeze went by. The ice realm was near here, looks like his icy friend was making quite a storm he thought with a smile. And then he caught the scent of something; it smelt like…smoke. He then saw tiny black particles; the scent was mixed with ice, fire, and something like misery. He held out his hand, the black ashes were also coated with blood. The blood of a demon, half ice and fire no mistaken. He also recognized the scent; it was of lavender and burnt wood. " Tha' bein thee 'ittle spit fire o' Urameshi's team no doubtin' 'bout it. Why would thee 'ittle bastard be doin' in this part o' demon world?" he sadi to himself, the alcoholism in him fading. One good thing about his constant drinking, he had grown to use to it. Now, he was only drunk when he needed to be. Jin used his control over the air to track down Hiei's scent, and found it flooding in the breeze. A worry came over the wind master; it was full of his blood. That wasn't good, the little guy could be in trouble. And Jin soon found himself flying through the night air to rescue the little spitfire.


	2. Chapter 2

I am SO mad, I wrote the second chapter, and fuck, it got erased after I deleted the old chapter two. -- well, please, enjoy, and harvest the magical warm fuzzies of Jin the wind master.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, never will...

Chapter Two.

Hiei's POV

The ground felt cold and watery against his skin. He felt coldness everywhere. Something was wrong. He opened his eyes to see snow everywhere. Thick sheets of ice covered his body, drenching his clothes and chilling him to the bone. He huddled himself in a ball to try to regained some warmth, he had alwyas hated the snow. Then as he loked into the night sky, he saw something in the distance. His eyes were blurred from the lack of oxygen he was recieving, and from the loss of blood, but he tried to make out what seemed like a giant castle. " Something very wrong.." he said to himself, before feeling counsciousness leaving him once again, and he mindlessly slipped into slumber.

Normal POV

Jin looked around in the forest, searching around every tree and rocks he saw looking for Hiei. As the snow began to fall, he had his arms crossed rubbing his bare arms together freezing. And as he walked, he pondered on many things. He wondered why it was snowing. That could be awnsered easily. The ice world wasn't far from here, and a powerful demon could congure a storm this large if upset enough. He wondered also, why he could sense a dark presense near him. That could also be awnsered. After he was rejected by the shinobi, a large bounty had been placed on his head. he was no longer aloud to hide in the shadows, it was part of his punishment. It was a law of the shinobi, better then to die nobly then to live in disgrace. But then again, he already lived in disgrace. He sighed, he didn't want to be a fag and a coward. And after hearing that word so many times, he was starting to believe he was as horrible of a creature as they said. He mentally slapped himself, he knew who he was! But then again, something shunned liek this had to be wrong.

" But why, am I trying to help him?" he whispered to himself. Just then the presense he had felt was stronger, and it was behind him. He turned to have a small knife at his throat. He was then stunend to see who was the pocessor of the weapon. Standing in fornt of him, was his old comrade, Gama. Who, as he remembered, was _dead._ He was there, clear as day, with his eyes glowing red and a menacing lok on his face. He had painted his body with decorated patterns, this was his special way of raising his ki immensly. " Gama...?" he whispered before said demon sent a kick to Jin's face. Jin flew backwards and landed on his feet, shocked and confused. " Gama...how...Kurama killed you!" Gama took out two paint brushes and in the blink of an eye, he painted in red paint flame symbols all over his body. He then shoot a fire blast from his mouth out at Jin. It knocked the unsuspecting demon back and he fell back into a tree.

" Aww..are you alright little Jin?" Gama said, his eyes shining brighter. Jin just struglged to move, but his obdy was numb against the wounds. Gama slit his palm with his blade, causing it to drip out a gooey substance that was his blood. It formed into a sharp axe and he slowly approached Jin. " Heh, you have no idea how many people want you dead. Surprisingly, I didn't come for you. You're just a little bonus in my paycheck, when I bring you to master..." " MASTER!" Jin yelled sending a huge gust of wind at gama, sending him back at least twenty feet. " Risho couldn't have sent for me to die, its a dishonor ot the shinobi to attack a banished man!" Just then Gama came at a kick attack to Jin's head. Jin caught it with his fist and knocked ihm back. " You are no one to tlak about disgrace..." Gama sadi as they continued their fist fighting. " After master ressurected me, I was informed about you being banished. Risho and I are now loyal servents of master, and I can reassure you I well please my master when I bring him your head!" Gamam said before striking Jin in the stomach. Jin flew up in the air, but Gama was to fast. He sent a splash of his blood onto Jin's skin. It sinked into him, and dissapeared. Then Jin couldn't feel his chest, or his entire body. He feel to the ground, his body was shaking uncontrollably. Gama was above him, inking more blood onto his body, painting a pattern he was unfamiliar with. When Jin's entire body was covered in designs of strokes and circles, gama stepped back. " What..are you...doing..." Jin asked, his breath uneven and harsh. Gama smirked as his body was glwoing a bright red. The paint all over Jin's body was also the same bright red. Gama was chanting some sort of spell under his breath, but just before he finished a katana was stabbed through his stomach from behind. He gasped for air and the sword slided deeper into hin, poking through the other side. He coughed up blood, and fell to his knees. Hiei was behind him, his katana coated in blood as well. Gama's body had stopeed glwoing and so did Jin's. He stared at his blood soaked arm until the blood dissapeared itno him. He began to panic when he notived Hiei was there, giving a cold glare to Gama's corpse.

" Hi..HIEI!" Jin said, jumping up happily. Hiei looked towards Jin, sheatehd his sowrd, adn began to walk off. " Wait! Hey, don't ya hear meh? I said wait 'iei!" Jin shouted at him, runnign up to catch up. "Hm. Who ressurected that corpse?" Hiei said. Jin looked down at the ground and felt a wave of confusion and misery sweep over him. " I dunno, he said he was working with Risho. Someone wants me dead. But, I think he was looking for soemone else...Maybe you?" he said quietly. " I have no conflict with you shinobi, but why would he want you dead?" Hiei asked quietly. " Like I be knowin', he never liked me anywho.." Jin replied, trying to pull of confusuin. Lucky for him, that wasn't hard, and Hiei gave him a satisfied look and began to walk off again. **_He don't need ta know me own busness anyway. Just another person who hates me..._**

" Hiei?" Jin asked. The fire demon stopped, but didn't turn to Jin. Just then he fell to the gorund, and Jin rushed to his side. Hiei's wounds had healed to some exstint, but they had reopened from his quick movements. Jin quickly picked the smaller demon, and carried him off somewhere safe.

after a while, a tall figure came up to the corpse of Gama. " Get your ass up, or did you enjoy being food for the worms the first time?" Risho's cold voice came into Gama's ear.s The dmeon mearly smirked and jumepd ot his feet, still soaked in blood. " You'd be surprised, death was actually quite peaceful, much more enjoyable then this hell hole..." " Never mind how you feel, we have orders. Did you leave your mark on Jin?" Gama nodded, a demented smirk on his face. " Of course, it should effect him in about a week or so. It'll hit him quite fast...To bad Hiei interupted me, I wasn't able to finsih the spell completely, so it will take much longer to start working.." " It doesn't matter, it'll take us about a week to find the ice madian anyway.." Risho said walking off, Gamam right behind him. " Ice madian?" Gama asked curiously. " Of course, we might have Jin in the paml of our hadns, but with out Her and her brother, matser's plans would be ruined wouldn't they?" "Yes i suppsoe you are right..." Gama said, his wounds slowly healing back into flesh and skin.

Jin rushed through the snow, a trail of blood was falling behind him from Hiei who was resting on his back. He was looking for somewhere. Anywhere were they would be safe. He had no idea why Gama had come, or what he did to him, or who the fuck his master was or wanted. But all he knew is Hiei needed help fast, adn he was the only one who could help

End of Chapter Two

Ok, I know that wasn't very good, but I'm at a dead end here, I PROMISE the next well be better. I know it was confusing, but please, bear with me people TT

And I'll let ya know when I update, to the curious. Thank you for your suport All of you

-Takia


	3. Chapter 3

I know its been a while sense I updated, I've been going through alot of shit though please bear with me. I'm sorry hear you go peoples.

Chapter Three

_Why on Earth Would they be after me?..._

Hiei sleep soundly in a soft cotton bed. Jin was sitting across from him on a old wooden chair. The room resigned in a cheap odl motel in the human realm, the only place Jin knew he could hide himself and Hiei. He couldnt stay in demon world at the moment, but god forbid could he let Hiei be alone injured and sick. Possibly in danger.

_Okay Jinny boy, you may be an idiot but you ain't stupid. Now Gama and Risho be after ya, and some one else to aparently. They be workin under a "masta"..hm don't have a clue hwo the hell that could be but I sure as fuck betta' find out. Gama..he did something wierd to meh, like a spell or something..which does tell me something. If he was gonna just kill mem then he would have done it on the spot. Gama was always loyal to the extent, and killed his prey right of thee back if Risho wanted somethin' dead. So, that spell should have did something to me, before he killed me. But why would he go to the trouble if his masta wanted me dead? Wait..maybe he dont want me dead...yet anyway. As soon as the spell kicks in, what ever it does to meh, he'll be after me then..and then he'll be after Hiei..so we cant be together very long I can't get him involved in this...this surly can't be because I'm gay that's for sure..._

" So where exactly are we?" the cold voice of the small fire demon spoke from his bed. Jin turned wearily to the shorter man, and sighed happily that he was okay. " Human world, my apologies since I know this bein' the last play ya wanna go. I had to bring ya somewhere though...ya see I'm"-" Being chased, you think I'm a idiot? Gama cast a tribal curse on you, but he didnt get the chance to finish it. It's going to activate in about a week if you ask me..." " How ya be knowin that!" Jin asked, a sweat drop falling from his head. " Hm. I know more then you think " he said getting out of the bed. " I read his mind as well as yours, its well blocked though. He obviously knows something he doesnt want me to and he knows I could find out..." " What..you..YOU READ ME MIND!" Jin screamed. " Hm" was all that Hiei replied with, a faint smirk crossing his face. " Relax, I could care less you take it in the ass" he said grabbing a hold of his sword. As Jin was blushing a thousand shades of red Hiei was getting back on hs shirt that Jin had oh so carefully taken off to banage him up. " I'm involved in this to. They are after me..and someone else important. I dont know why, but we're some importance to them. We have to find the third "key" to their little plan before they can.."

"We?" Jin said questionably. " You're already involved arent you?" Hiei said quietly, starring at the ground. Jin couldnt tell but the faintest blush was spreading on his cheeks. " You could be of some assistance, until the curse kicks in. But if it happens I may have to kill you..." he said, a smirk on his voice. Jin felt such a urge from the deep tone of Hiei's voice it sent a shiver down is spine and a stiffness in his groin. _God damn I would be a bondage freak_...he thought, then blushed again knowing Hiei could have heard that very though. " Ah..yeah sure. I guess we're partners then?" Jin asked, then hoping that didnt sound as flirtasous as he thought. " For now" Hiei replied in his usual cold manner, and they left the dirty hotel room and headed for the Ice Realm.

Meanwhile High above the clouds in a castle that seemd to be forged from the clouds yet made of pure marble inside, a large shadow of a demon sat on a large throne. Red eyes glowed brightly for excitement of attensipating for bloodshed. " So..you didnt get him did you?" he asked the bowing Gama below him, who was positioned next to Risho. "No my lord, I am sorry. But I did cast the curse, he'll be yours withen a weeks time I swear.." " YOU FOOL! I NEED HIM NOW!" The lord belowed, casting fear into the small demon. "...But..I suppose I'll let this pass. I need to aqquire the Ice Maidan anyway. She'll be the hardest to find, Jin and Hiei are together as of now and well come to us if we get that bait..." " How is that sir?" Risho asked. " Simple, Hiei well find Yukina, and that love struck fool Jin well follow Hiei. I need all their tears to form the stone its the key requirement..." " Tears..so you say wind demons create tear gems as do ice demons?" Risho asked. " You two are idiots.." a familier patete voice said from the shadow. " You, find the ice maidian, and do not fail me like these two.." the lord said. " Of course.. my lord" said before the form of Suzuka appeared. " Whatever you say,"

End Of Chapter Three

Ok, to make it clearer, someone is after those three for a "Stone" to grant him power, and hes brought back a bunch of old enemies back for his benifit, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKED BUT I SWEAR IT'LL GET BETTER! And please, check out my other stories, they arent that bad either ya know they are better in my opinion.

And sorry for the errors, I'll work on it tommorow love you all!


End file.
